Left and maybe forever
by Fangs-is-mine-4ever
Summary: Fang leaves Max. And she has no clue why. Can she figure out why he left. Will they fine him. well they finaly become a couple. Well you have to read the story to find out. This is a romance, hey i changed my username, so it is now fang-is-mine-4ever
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ok so I don't quick on my other story it's just that I don't like that way it is turning out. So to get it the way I want I'm starting this story. So I hope you like it. **

**Ps: this will have songs in it. **

**Ps again: fey I'm not James Patterson **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Max pov xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I can't believe it he left. HE promised he would never leave me. I thought he loved me. OH I guess I should start from the begging. Fang told me he loved me. And I told him I loved him also. But instead of staying with me like he promised he left.

He left me! I still can't believe he left! I guess now you're wondering how the flock is taking it. Well they don't know. They think he is getting us food. But so far it has been four hours since he has been gone. "MAX!!!!!!!!" "Yeah nudge!" "Were fang I'm starving." I guess I have to tell them now or later. I really want to chose later but something is telling me that I really have to do it know. Don't you that the gut feelings. "Hey you guys I need to talk to you." I can already feel the tears in my eyes swelling up. And the pain in my throat of crying again. "Hey max are you ok." "Yeah Iggy I'm fine" Yeah yeah I know he is blind but he can still here like really good.

"Its about fang you guys. He." Now the tears are starting to start fall. "Max what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Said nudge. "Fang he left. He just left". "Oh Max are you ok." Nudge use your brain. No she is not ok". "Well I know that gazzy but you always ask somebody that question" "Really you guys stop fighting." "Angel stop acting like are leader. Just because you can read minds and everything." "Stop you guys can't you see that max really needs us right now." "Thanks iggy." But I'm not sure he actually heard me since it came out in a low raspy voice. "Don't you guys care that fang is gone. Don't you care at all?" "Oh max I'm really sorry." 'Whatever nudge". "I'm going back to my room and not coming out till I die." "Max look on the bright side". "Yeah and what is that iggy the blind." "Hey just because I'm blind does not mean I can't look on the bright side." "Iggy let it go she is in a bad room's guessing your right gazzy." "Don't kill yourself while I'm dieing."

"Ok max we promise we promise we won't." "Oh shut up gazzy"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox iggy's pov xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Man I feel really bad for max. I mean she just learned that fang loved her and now he is gone. But if only she new why he left. Then she will probalay kick his butt and then she well kiss him. Hahaha. Wow that image of max kissing fang is really funny.

**Hey people how are yawl wow that was fun to write was anybody out of character. Oh and I totally forgot to tell you something. Ha-ha so funny my forgetful mind. No but to cach you up they are at their old house yeah yeah. Its after they kicked some itexs butts. Ok so they are at there old house that is shaped like an e wow that must be an awesome house ok well got to go put on my costume if you can guess what I am I will give you a big hug and mention you in the next chapter. Ok well happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
hugs and kisses**

**Jonas brother's rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	2. three years later

**Hey people. Ok so this chapter is like three years after Fang left. Ok so here is something you should know I'm making up a date of when they learned to fly and when he fell in love with her and yada yada yada. So read enjoy and love it. **

**Ps: hey I'm not James Patterson so stop asking for my autograph. This means I did not write maximum ride. Tear tear tear.**

**Fangs pov.**

It has been three years since I made the biggest mistake of my life. Three years since I told the one person I loved the most that I loved her. Then that night I left. Now three years later I sit here at my desk **(a/n he has his own apartment) **writing a letter to Max.

Dear Max.

You probably don't know this but today is March 13. The day that I finally figured out that I loved you. I bet you are wondering why I left you. But I can't tell you at least not right now. But to tell you that I still love you and I never forgot about you I wrote you this song. **(A/n hey can't take credit for this song.)**

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Max I know at this point you are probably very pissed at me but just remember I still love you and one day I will come back and I hope you still love me.

Love Fang forever.

**Maxis pov.**

It's been three long miserable years. The flock never got over fang leaving. Angle stopped smiling her angel like smile that always lifts my spirit. No wonder I been so gloomy. And Gazzy just sits around the house and does not act like himself. Nudge wow nudge she well she is no longer talking well she talks but the nudge channel is gone off air. And Iggy well Iggy stopped acting like an evil scientist he just reads books all day. Oh did I mention he got his eyes site back. And me well I just mope around I don't go out and fly for fun like all ways do. I only sit and listen to music. And then when I'm done with that I go into fangs room, sit and pretend he is yelling at me to get out. Max, Max. Come on you have to see this. You're going to love this come on max get your butt down stairs now. Wow that is like the longest thing nudge had said in like two years. So this must be good. When I got down stairs I saw angle looking on the computer when she saw me she gave me her smile that I missed a lot. "What's going on nudge?" You have to read fangs blog. Why do I have to read it for? "Just read it max."

I was reading this very heart touching story that fang wrote me. And when I got to the song I could not stand it anymore I started to cry. Finally after three years of waiting for him to do anything for him to lets me know he still loves me.

**Hey everybody so did you like it. I hope you did. Ok so I don't think it was that good. Are there any improvements I need to make? If you have any ideas at all just tell me and I will try to add them in. ok well see that pretty little button that says review or whatever on it about leaving a message click it and I will give you a prize. **

**Ok just remember this Joe Jonas is hot Nick Jonas is cute and Kevin Jonas is awesome.** **Jonas brother's rock.**


	3. what happend to Gazzy

**What up people, did you miss me? I hope you did. Ok so I'm back with another awesome chapter, but first I want to thank my first four reviewers. Bleedingrose777, firebladeracer94, onlyatTwilight, Jenny Telrio. **

**ok so here is my next chapter!**

**Once again I don't look like James Patterson, so, tear tear tear. Maximum ride does not belong to me.**

**xoxoxooxoxMAXxPOVxoxoxoxox**

letter It's been three weeks since I got the letter from Fang. And let me tell you that changed our life. Iggy almost blew up are car. And yes to all you readers out there, I did get my license. Gassy stared to pass gas again; yeah we spent at least $200 on these smelling things that make the house smell better. And let me tell you they did not work. Nudge was talking three hundred miles per hour yesterday about birds. Hello are we not birds, there not that amazing. And angles of course is reading are minds. Joy!

"max were hungry! Can we please eat? I mean we just got back from Disney world and you said that we could eat at McDonalds when everybody was done unpacking and we been done unpacking for two minutes and you we still have not left."

"Nudge, shut up. We are leaving now. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy. It's time to leave."

"Ok max."

"Hey max do I have to get a kids meals."

"no I had Jeb put some money on my card. So get whatever you like."

"Gazzy are you coming down. Gazzy? Gazzy.

"Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Hey people so you probably hate me right about now. Well don't hate me hate school I have homework and homework. So is Gazzy ok, is Gazzy dead was there a bomb that went off well I can't tell. Because I don't know and well I'm not ruining it. Ok so next will be fangs pov so ha-ha now you have to wait longer.**

**Ok later gator!**


	4. Calling all readers!

Ok so I know. You're mad at me, because I left a cliffy. Well I'm stuck. I have no clue what to do next. I know what's going to happen but I need you guys to give me ideas of what happened to Gazzy. So if you have any ideas PM me. Just give me a review whatever I don't care just help me please. Or I will never finish it and you will never know what happened to Gazzy or Fang. And some of are old friends are going to pop in

An update on my other story. Hang on I'm out of my writers block for it and I will update tonight or tomorrow or sometime this week.

Om so thanks to all my loyal readers.

Love yay all.

Bellafan


	5. a little twist in your little minds

**Before you say, OMG! About time you posted another chapter. I have a good reason. My grandmother has cancer so I had a lot of things on my mind. And I had writers block big time. I mean I knew what to say just could not put it on paper (or word) ok so now the rest of the story.**

**Gazzys pov! **

I was about to go down stairs to go to McDonalds with max and the flock, when all of a sudden there was a bang on my window. So of course me being 2% bird and 98% human I thought it was an eraser. Hey it was only a couple of years ago when we defeated Itex so what do you expect. But back to my little story. Ok so where was I oh yes, after the bang on my window. I went over to check it out. (Oh and max is stilling yelling at me to come downstairs.) And guess who I see. No it's not Santa! It was Fang!

"OH! MY! GOSH! Your back, your back. MAX fangs mmmmmm"

"Gazzy be quite! You can't tell anyone I'm here. Got it"

"Mmhm." Man he smells bad. I hope he moves his hand from my mouth fast before I bite it. **(A/n sorry I had to say that part) **

"Good."

"Um fang I at least ask you why you are here. After three years."

"Ok after I left…"

"GAZZY are you coming down. GAZZY, GAZZY!"

"Fang what are you going to do max is coming up here right now."

"Oh my gosh."

"Um hi max have you met my friend Fang. He is the silent type and he is totally in love with girl named Max. Oh and guess this he is 2% bird and 98% human also.

**MAXS POV**

WAIT! That cannot be fang I mean he has been gone for, for three years. And he thinks he can just come back like that. I mean don't get me wrong I mean I'm happy he is here. But really he just left me, right after he said he loved me. He promised that he would never leave me. Why should I welcome him back with open arms.

"Uh hi max, I missed you."

"Oh and you thank that makes it better. You left me again after you promised me that you would never leave again."

"I thank I'm going to go downstairs and tell the rest of the flock what is happening."

"Ok you do that gazzy." But I said it so low I'm sure he did not hear me.

"Look max I had a perfect reason to leave."

"Oh and what's that?" Did you want to hurt me again, is it one of you little games that you like to play with girls to see how many times you can hurt them. Well guess what you broke your high record. You finally hurt me 10 times"

"Looks max its nothing like that."

"Ok then what is it like."

"I. I. can't tell you."

"I guess you're just like every other normal human"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that each time I want you to tell me something you lie about, you cover it up with another topic, or you say and I quote from your own words, I can't tell you. Just like every other human on this earth."

"Look Max I came back here to make things better."

"No you didn't, you're lying."

"No I'm not. Max I'm telling you the truth."

"No you're lying, because you're not looking me in the eyes."

"Come on Max. I'm not lying, you need to trust me."

"why should I? Give me one good reason why I should trust you. You broke your promise not to leave me, you won't look me in the eyes. Why should I trust you after you been gone for three years."

"Max please you need to trust me. I love you Max, and you love me. You know you love me.

I could not stand to look at the man I thought I loved, I had two options one hit him, or two run away so.

"No I don't love you. And I don't trust you anymore. And I doubt I ever will again.

And I turned around and ran. I ran down the stairs, past the over excited flock, and out the door where I took off flying. I fly for at least 5 min when I came to my thanking rock. And just sat and cried. Then all of a sudden there were two strong arms picking me up and putting me on his lap.

"Shhhhh, max its ok."

"I'm so sorry Fang, I was just scared that you would hurt me again. You hurt me so much."

"No I'm sorry Max I should have never left."

"Why did you leave Fang, and please tell me the right answere.

"Ok the reason I left was because."

**ok, ok I don't want to hear it. Just be glad I wrote the much. Lol I'm just kidding. No but I want your help to give me the reason why he left, or any other ideas you have for this story. And I would like to thank my reviewers **

**.queen.x**

**crazy german girl**

**Fax 5**

**Birdgirl_at_heart**

**Bleedingrose777**

**Onlyattwilight**

**And last but certainly not least **

**Jenny telrio.**

**So thank you all. **

**And remember to click the pretty button that say review. Ok so later my awesome readers**


	6. gasp!

**Merry Christmas! Ok so I want to say a big thanks to bleedingrose777For helping me out with this chapter. Make sure you guys check out her story the wedding and more. Ok so now here it is chapter 6. **

**Fangs pov**

Ok so here I am about to tell max the reason why I left. As soon as she figures out she is going to kill me. Ok so here goes nothing.

"Ok the reason I left was because."

"Because what?"

"Because I got a letter from Itex, the day before I told you I loved you."

"You could have told me."

"No I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because the wanted to kill you! They said if I wanted you to stay alive then I had to come alone, and to tell no one."

**MAX POV**

"But I thought we destroyed Itex."

"They wanted you to think that. They wanted you to thank they were destroyed so they can kill you."

No! This can't be happening! We just got over all the horrible stuff they did to us. What are the kids going to do when the figure out. Oh my gosh I can't breathe!

"Max? Max are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why won't I be fine I'm Maximum ride?"

"Come on Max I thank we should start to head home."

"Sure, whatever."

My head was really hurting like you know when you get a head ach so bad that.

Oh you know what never mind. My head hurts really bad. So like I said my head hurts and in trying to fly and I dropped. Not on purpose do you think I'm an idiot.

"Max!"

**Hey ok so what did you thank. I thought it was horrible.**

**Not one of my best chapters, but I will let you decided for yourself if it is good. **

**Ok so rock on my awesome readers.**


	7. what in the world!

Hey people! I'm back! Ok I am so sorry I had not updated. I had writers block than I figured out what I was going to do. Then I had no time to update. I had like 15 million test! Then I had to babysit. And the list goes on and on. But I'm back and ready for action. Ok so hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I know I know I'm not James Patterson and I never will be. There you happy?!

MAXS POV

Ok so I survived, and I am not going to waste my breath on telling you what happened. But I'll tell you one thing, I DID NOT WAKE UP AT HOME! Want to know why? Ok I'm going to tell you. I was in a dog crate. Last time I checked I did not sleep in a dog crate. Oh and want to know else is freakier omega was standing right outside of my so called comfy crate! I know I was shocked to.

"Hello Max. Are you comfortable in your lovely house?"

"Well, I could go for a shower, but if that's too hard for you. Then, you can just let me out!"

"Now max I know we had some rough time before. But can't we put that behind us and be friend? How does that sound?"

"I rather die, than ever be your friend! And I can't wait till I get out of here and kick your butt AGAIN!"

"Max are you sure I'm the one you are supposed to be angry at? Because you see you have no reason to be mad at me. But you do have a reason to be mad at somebody."

"What are you talking about, I have every right to be mad at you."

"Why because your in a dog crate? Im not the one who dragged you over here, and put you in the dog crate."

"Then who did?"

"I can't tell you, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care what you want, I want to know who freakin put me this dog crate!"

"Fine, but I warned you. Fang, he put you in there."

No fang would have never had done that. He said he loved. HE, he said he loved. He would have never had done this to me.

"You're lying, Fang would have never had done this to me."

"Max face it, he lied! He does not love you. He left you, after he promised he wouldn't."

I can't take it anymore. I can't take people lying to me! I just want to be a normal human for once. And the tears came. I could not stop them.

"Max, it's ok. Pretty soon everything will be better, just you wait.

A/n Hey people what did you think? I thought it was pretty good. A big twist is coming up in the next chapters so review. Ok so rock on my awesome readers.


	8. idk what to call it

**Author of left and maybe forever looks around for angry mobs, when coast is clear she steps out. **Uh hey everybody, so I hope yawl are not to mad at me. I know it has been forever. All that I can say is I'm so, so, so, so, so so, million times so sorry! And if you don't believe me have angel read my mind. But enough of me on with the story! **Lights dims down **(do you like my narrating?)

Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to say this but, considering the fact that Iggy and Gazzy are holding my lap top daring to drop it in a pit filled with angry alligators I have to. Hear goes nothing. I do not own Maximum Ride, so that means I can't force Fang to marry me, and have angle make my language arts teacher to be nice. (Well I could do that.)

Claimer: I do own all my crazy/stupid/evil plot. And a new character. (Weird music in background)

**Fangs pov**

Three years and two months since I had to leave Max, because the stupid white coats just won't die all ready and give up. Yes I know I was shocked too when I figured out that the white coats were still alive and up in running. And you will never guess where there secret lab was. Did u guess under water? Well if you did that's wrong! Did you guess in space? Well that's wrong to! Did you guess in a cave in the middle of the Rocky Mountains? Well if u did you get the grand prize of the day! And that is well nothing. You're probably wondering where I am, and how come I been gone so long well here is your answer. I'm in my apartment, and how come I been gone so long is quite complicated. If you were asking where did I go well that's simple and if you did not figure that out well your kind of slow. Ok so for the slow people I went to the school. And guess who I saw there. You will never guess this. I saw Jeb, Ann, Omega, and Even Ari. But that's not even the weirdest part. I saw me there to! And know it was not a clone. Well to what Jeb told me he is my twin. My like blood twin. And that's not even the weirdest part, like you know how even twins have differences well not me and my so called twin nope! We had the same hair line, same nose, same like face shape, and same height, and body mass!! But there was one difference I'm not evil! So there you have it that was where I was for three years and two months. And why am I not with them now is, because well you can figure this out on your own, but they threatened me if I dare go back they will kill Max in front of me. And how can I see the love of my life die right in front of? Could you? But you will never believe this my twin, J.D went instead of me. I just hope that Max can tell the difference. I can only hope

**Nudges Pov. **

It's been a couple of hours since Max and Fang went running out the door. Hmm I wonder what's taking so long. Well in the mean time I was checking my email, Aim, My space, Face book, and twizzler. Well what can I say, I like to talk. Well anyways I was on my Face book. When I got a message pop up from Fang. Yes fang is my friend we all have face books. Fang did not want one but me and Angel forced him to have one. But back to the chat thingy

**Fang: **Hey nudge!

**Nudge: **Omg, fang where are you. You just like left without saying hi or how long you will be gone for. And like Max was crying! And you had this like strange look on your face. And like I'm still hungry cause before you got here we were going to like Mickey D's.

**Fang: **Shut up nudge! How long ago did I get there and how long has it been now since I left?

**Nudge:** well let's see. You got here at like 1:00 and you been gone for a couple of hours and it is 4:00 now so three hours.

**Fang:** Crap! Nudge I need you to get rest of the flock and fly to the Rocky Mountains, when you reach the Mountains, head south east. Stop when you see me. And whatever you do. Don't let anybody that looks like me. And if you do ask what is the password.

**Nudge: **ok. But what is the password?

**Fang: **Fax.

**Nudge: **Awe! That's so sweet! It's like Fang and Max put together. You could also say Mang.

**Fang: **Nudge you need to hurry. We don't have a lot of time.

**Max's Pov**

I was shocked utterly shock! There is no way on earth that Fang could turn on me! He is like my best friend well he is my best friend. My only love! And now Omega is telling me that he is turned against me I don't believe it!

"Omega you better get your scrawny but in hear, and bring that traitor with you." I'm certain that he heard me, I learned a couple of things from nudge. For example how to be loud.

"You called?"

"Let me out!"

"I'm sorry Max you know I want to but, I just can't" I gave him my glare that will sends grown soldiers into hiding. And everybody knows when I give you that stare you do as I say.

"Let me out" I said slowly with as much anger into it as I could which is like a lot!

"Fine." Omega quickly but, slowly opened my cage doors.

"Thank you. I have a few questions that I need to ask you." I stared at fang when I said this, it hurt to look at the man that said he loved me than left me, than came back, and probably became a traitor.

"Shoot away."

"Ok Fang, how did I get in here and locked in a cage and your right there not locked in a cage?" I asked coldly and sounded very bored which to tell you the truth was not this was about as much exciment I had since like years ago.

"Ok I shocked you when you took off, you fell hit your head, got knocked out, and I carried you hear." He said it in like a duh tone.

"Why did you turn on me?"

"Whoever said I was on your side the whole entire time?" that shocked me like a million times right in the heart.

"Hey I'm supposed to be asking the questions hear." I snapped. I searched his face to find anything different about him. When I looked into his eyes they were not the same usually when I look into his eyes I see, well I'm not exactly sure what I see, but this is not fang. When I look into Fangs eyes I get lost, like I'm in my own world. When I look into this *fangs* eyes I see nothing, no like feelings.

"Well are you done?" Omega asked looking impatience.

"No I have one more, lift up your shirt."

"What?"

"Just do what I say." Giving him the look saying do what I say or you will wake up under water, with your arms tied behind your back look.

"Fine." When he lifted up his shirt I saw nothing. Not a single scar or a scratch. Your probably saying "hey Max what are you looking for?" well I' m looking for the scar that Ari left when he almost killed Fang on the beach.

"Ok I'm done." Omega looked very pleased that I was done. Gee I wonder why?

As I climbed back into my big fancy suite! I heard Fang look alike whisper in my ear

"Nice butt." **(A/N you're probably wondering why did u put that in but it will make sense.)**

"Enjoy the view while you can. Next time my foot will be in your face." Just by that stupid sexist comment I was positive that was not Fang. Fang would know better than to say that to me. Unless he has a death wish. All of a sudden there was a big crash and lots of yelling.

**So what did you think? Please don't tell me you think it is horrible. That would just put a damper on my day. Lol anyways. Who thinks they know what is going to happen, anybody? If you guess correctly you get brownie points and um fang as your boyfriend. Ha-ha! Yeah right if I don't get him you don't. Fly on my awesome readers.**

**Ps: I gave you a long chapter now give me reviews. You know what they say. Wait you don't? Well that makes two of us. But seriously REVIEW!!!!!!**


	9. Omg Fang!

**Hey sorry it has been awhile since I reviewed. And sadly I have no good excuse unless you count spending every minute on face book as a good excuse. Lol! Anyways I just want to thank my awesome reviewers that reviewed, you know who you are. Ok so here it is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Angel you promise that if I say I don't own Maximum Ride that I can have Fang all to myself for a day? Ok well here goes nothing once again I don't own Maximum Ride. Angel I said it where is Fang? Angel, Angel? Oh man!**

**Fangs Pov!**

After I logged off from face book I ran into my room to pack some clothes, after I grabbed five pairs black shirts, and a couple pair of jeans, I ran out of my room, grabbing my cell phone and Ipod. After that I ran into the kitchen to pack some food, and of course cookies for max. Your probably wondering how I can afford all this stuff? well the school hooked me up with this three story, eight bedrooms house with of course a bathroom connected to every room. Don't ask me why they gave me a house this big, maybe they wanted me to get married or something. Don't worry I haven't even looked at a girl with out thinking of Max, she is the only girl for me. Ok so back to saving Max! I ran out the front door and took off flying. Now you're probably yelling at me, Stupid, people are going to see. Well I live on the top of a mountain nobody is going to see me. After I was like 30 minutes from the spot I was supposed to meet the flock my cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicky! I stopped by your house nobody was home." Crap how did she get my freakin number!

"Lisa I told you once I'll tell you again, I don't like you! I found somebody else! Now leave me alone!"

"Its ok Nick your just in denial! So just tell me were you are and I will meet you there." Man this girl is blonde and she does not even have Blonde hair!

"Ok I'm at the bottom of the ocean!"

"OK see you there! Love you nicky! Do you love me?"

"No! I don't love you!"

"ok well I'll be there in a minute." When Lisa saw me at the mall one day, she knew all of a sudden we were sole mates. Well looks like she is wrong. I'm off to save my only true love and Lisa is hopefully off to the bottom of the ocean! Anyway after I finally go to the spot I was supposed to meet the flock I took out my ipod. I was trying to find Max's favorite song on here Gives you hell by the All American Rejects. After a little while of just sitting there I looked up at the sky to see four flying kids, in the sky.

"Hey Nudge get down here!" I saw nudge looking around surprised to hear a voice, all of a sudden Angle bomb dives right toward me!

"Fang!!!!!!"

"Hey Angel." Wow she grew so much!

"Holy crap! Fang what happened to Max is she ok. Did she die! Are we going to save her! please say yes! Where were you? We missed you so much than we were so happy when you came back! Do you have any food I'm so hungry! Why are we here…."

"Nudge shut up before you give Fang a head ach!"

"oh so Iggy that the kind of hi I get after being gone for three years."

"Oh sorry Fang did not see you there." I see Iggy did not change much!

"No duh Iggy! Last time I checked you were blind!"

"Hey Fang don't I get a hi!" I turned around to see Gazzy staring at me!

"Nah I don't feel like I talking to you" Gazzy turned away with a small said sigh

"Gazzy I'm kidding." Gazzy turned back with a happy smile.

"That's good cause I would hate for you to wake up with a bomb strapped to your back!"

"I think max would hate that to, Fang!"

"OK you guys I have an idea of where.

"Awesome, lets go!"

**So what did you think, did it move to fast? Yeah so I'm home sick. Go me!! Lol ok so see that pretty button in the center of the screen at the very bottom! Press it or I will cry and die!!!!**


	10. nudges pov

**Hey I'm back and ready for action! And no I don't mean action as in ya'll attack me for not updating sooner! But I have a good reason! I had major writers block! I have no clue how to do fight scenes so I was thinking of ways to do that! So enough with me talking. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: so you guys grasped the idea that I am not Jp and never will be! Good! Told you angle and you didn't believe me!! Lol**

Nudges pov

Ok so after I got done talking to Fang I ran down stairs to tell rest of the flock what just happened!

"Nudge are you serious?" why does she always have to read my mind!!

"I want to tell them Angle!"

"Tell them what? And by them I believe you mean Gazzy and me?"

"YES! Ok so I was upstairs checking my facebook, I wonder why they call it facebook because it isn't even a book! Like come on! They could at least call it facepage! Could you imagine that facepage…?"

"Nudge just tell us what happened!" I was just telling them and they interrupted me!

"Ok so fang was on! He told me that we need to head to the Rocky Mountains and when get there head south east. And do not stop for anybody that looks like him and if we do we need to them for the pass word which guess what it's! It's Fax, like max and fang put together! That is just so sweet!"

"Ok nudge we got it! Did he tell us where max is?" Iggy never understands about romance! Oh well!

"No he just said to come as soon as possible! This reminds me, we need to pack a lot of food because I'm starving!"

"Ok so everybody go and pack clothes that are easy to fight in, because something tells me that we are going to fight, and Nudge pack clothes for Max, and I will get my clothes and pack us some food." Man who died and made Iggy the boss!

"Ok I'm done! Hey Iggy how much food did you pack? Did you pack any chocolate for later? I love chocolate…."

"Please be quite Nudge! Angle and Gazzy are already outside waiting for us! Did you get Max clothes?" I turned around to see Iggy with two bags one filled with food and the other well the other one I can't tell if it is packed with bombs or clothes."

"Yeah, Ig I got her some clothes, and no I didn't get her clothes that I would want her to wear I got her normal clothes! And how many bombs did you bring? Knowing you a lot! And I'm pretty sure that Gazzy is bringing a lot of bombs to! I don't think Max will be happy when she figures that you guys still have bombs after she thought she took all of you other bombs Away!"

So right about now we are over Kansas half way through. In another couple of hours or so we should be at the Rocky Mountains. But for now I'm loving the feel of the wind on my feathers! I just love flying, but right now I don't feel like doing tricks or playing air tag, because for all I know max could be dead in the middle of the mountains! And I don't know what I would do without her!

(Some time later in the day)

We just hit the Rocky Mountains, heading southeast just like fang told us to. I was arguing with Gazzy over if Twilight is a great book or not. Of course he has to make it difulcult and pretend not to hear me!

"Hey Nudge down here!" I looked around to surprised to hear fangs voice, I mean I hear him I just don't see him. I was looking around when I saw angle bomb dive down!

"FANG!!!!" I looked down to see Fang hugging angle. Awe what a cute hallmark moment!

"Holy crap! Fang what happened to Max is she ok. Did she die! Are we going to save her! Please say yes! Where were you? We missed you so much than we were so happy when you came back! Do you have any food I'm so hungry! Why are we here…."

"Nudge shut up before you give Fang a head ach!"

I was so excited that I could not stand still! I was so happy to see fang again! After everyone FINALLY said their hi, we went off to find Max!

**Hey what did you guys think? Probably not one of my best, but I updated. I promise that I will update sooner because I know exactly what is going to happen yet! Lol ok so rock on and fly on! And thank you so much for not giving up on me! It means so much to me! Great now I'm getting all mushy! Ok so see that button down there that says review, I promise if you push it and giving me your thoughts my man eating elves will not attack you! Good day! **


	11. ancoument

Hey people!!! I changed my name from bellafan123, too fang-is-mine-4ever, so don't fret I'm still here!!! Just different name!!!! ok so I got a beta reader now, and as soon as she reads over my stuff I will post it!!! haha!! Thanks so much for my faithful readers,

. bleedingrose777

. jazzy

. crazy German Girl

. .queen.x

And anybody else I didn't mention!!!! Ok so I'm waiting for the chapter right now and I will post it and work on the next one right now!!!


	12. fang? traitor? DEATH?

**I am back! Ok so it the chapter that you have all been waiting for! They are FINALLY going to save Max! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Ok so here we go on with the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JP to you? Ok than! So stop bugging me about letting you marry Fang because one! I don't even have the power to make me marry Fang and two, I don't want to!!! Lol! **

**Claimer: I own every single one of my crazy ideas!!!**

**Fang P.o.v!**

After that some-what happy reunion, we went off to save Max. After an extremely long three minutes of flying Nudge asked me a question that I knew was bound to come up eventually.

"Fang where were you for three years? We missed you so much! Max hardly came out of her room, for crying out loud she didn't even care when Iggy and Gazzy blew up her IPod! I'm not even sure how they got it in the first place… She is like glued to that thing! To be honest I think that her IPod was only thing that kept her going after you left! So why exactly did you leave Fang?" Nudge looked up at me, considering not only was I taller than her but I was also flying above her. I weighed my options, either tell her now, ignore her, or just wait until later.

"I'll tell you guys later."

"Ok Fang, but remember you can tell us anything! We are still family no matter what! OMG! Ok so like I had the best ice cream over the other day!" She was so easily distracted I sometimes wandered if we should get her checked for adhd. I blocked Nudge out, returning to my thoughts. After another silent hour of flying we reached a mountain top. One side was completely flat just like any other mountain would but the other side has a cave. Inside that cave were three different ways through or forks that led down into different spots of the mountain.

"Ok guys be very careful, Itex has many hidden cameras in this area. Stay Close and stay right behind me!" I quickly shot right up at a ninety degree angle, I reached the top of the mountain and saw just what I had expected, an air vent. But this wasn't your every day vent. It was the kind the led straight into deranged scientist's labs. Note to self, this vent filtered out the knock out gas that was used to put their patients into those yearlong comas. The kind that if inhaled improperly could kill you.

"Stay quiet." I commanded the flock. "Fly low to the ground. Once we land, angle, it will be your job to attempt to get a read on Max." She nodded acknowledging my request. I watched as we landed and Angel grabbed a hold of Nudges hand and closed her eyes. I knew she wanted to walk around but needed Nudge to guide her and be sure that she doesn't trip and fall. I took up the rear Nudge and Angel at the lead. We were quiet, and so were our surroundings. They were almost too quiet. Even for me. I followed but let my mind wonder.

I knew that normally I needed to guard what I was thinking because of Angel but she was too focused on searching for max to really notice or read my thoughts. I missed Max more then I thought I would but hey it wasn't my fault that I loved her. It wasn't my fault that she was beautiful, and strong. Wait a second where were these thoughts coming from?! I asked myself deciding it was best to not go there. I needed to focus on finding Max not what was going to happen afterward or what did happen beforehand.

I looked up from my thoughts and watch angel drop to her knees in pain. "Fang!" She shouted sounding horrified. "I hear her, but all she is saying is, Fang, and traitor! Over and over again in her mind! It's scaring me! She is thinking deep and scary things! I'm scared Fang! She wants to die!"

**Ha-ha! Left u with a cliffy!!! I bet you're mad! And you're probably also mad at the reason that I made a short chappy, with a cliffy, annndd I haven't updated in like forever! So u see that pretty green, purple! Whatever color it is now button that says review, well press it and send me a reply on how mad you are or whatever!!!!**


End file.
